Percy Jackson and the Loopy Olympians
by Inspirablurr
Summary: Ok, this is just a story about the live's of Percy and the gang at Camp Half-Blood. It's set between BotL and TLO. Sorry if characters are OOC or something, I'm not exactly a perfectionist. Constructive criticism, etc please! I don't own PJO! :
1. Birthday on Olympus

Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase and Grover Underwood were walking from the Empire state Lift towards the God's palace on Mount Olympus. This was for a very special occasion...it was Grover's birthday! When they arrived, they weren't at all surprised to find Athena and Poseidon having a heated argument. "You turned my girlfriend into a snake-haired monster!" Poseidon shrieked, anger in his sea-green eyes.

"That wouldn't of happened if you hadn't gone on a date in my sacred temple!" Athena retorted. All the other God's were on the verge of suicide. Zeus failed epically to stop the bickering, so called upon the not-so-trusty Hades. Hades stood up and cleared his throat. All of Olympus fell silent.

"Poseidon...GO TO YOUR ROOM!" declared Hades.

"I have many rooms...take your pick," said Poseidon casually.

"Um...GO TO YOUR PALACE!"

"I have many palaces...which one?"

"In that case...GO TO YOUR SEA!"

"In total, there are seven seas."

"Fine...GO TO THE ENGLISH CHANNEL!". Immediately, everybody looked at Hades, confused.

"It's freezing," Hades explained, "And this is meant to be a punishment.". Having noticed Percy, Annabeth and Grover, Apollo, sunglasses and all, said,

"What can we do for you?".

"It's Grover's birthday..." said Percy. All the God's looked at one another anxiously.

"Um...here are your presents!" said Poseidon. Before the long, the God's had each zapped up a gift:

Zeus - A light saver

Poseidon - A water pistol

Hades - How to make your own coffin set

Athena - A plastic sword and shield

Apollo - Sunglasses

Artemis - A 'No boys allowed' sign

Hermes - A map

Hephaestus - A big hammer

Ares - an even bigger hammer

Demeter - A packet of cereal

Aphrodite - A make-up kit

Hera - A golden cow

"Ummm...thanks?" said Grover, unwrapping a 'No boys allowed' sign and make-up kit.

"We best be going home now. Bye!" said Annabeth. The boys followed, half dragging Grover who was still gazing dreamily at Aphrodite. Soon after they had left, the bickering began all over again...


	2. Chiron's Magic Fairytale

Something terrible had happened at Camp Half Blood. It was nearly as bad as loosing to the girls in capture the flag. There was a new Infant department for the younger Demigods. Chiron had a special mission for Percy and Annabeth...they had to go and read them a story! Before either could protest, they were handed a book, taken to the Infants and introduced to the small children, all of them gazing expectantly at them. Annabeth cleared her throat and opened the book, but Percy interrupted, "What am I gonna do then?" he asked.

"You can do the acting!" she told him. Percy didn't like her idea, but got the impression that there was nothing he could do. But there was one small issue: neither of them could read the English, thanks to their dyslexia. But Percy spotted some ancient Greek sprawled at the bottom of the page. "Have fun learning about this story," it read. Before either could look remotely confused, in a poof of green smoke, they were gone. When Percy opened his eyes, he found himself in the middle of a grand palace, wearing what seemed to be a Medieval Prince costume. Then, he realised it was. "There you are, son. Please prepare for the ball, as you are going to pick a bride." said a big, buff man that Percy recognised to be Ares.

"But I'm only 16!" he objected. But nobody seemed to notice. As for Annabeth, she had the shock of her life when she found she was not just wearing rags...but it was a dress! "Cinderella, go and clean the toilet!" came a squeaky pantomime voice. In the doorway stood two very ugly girls. But when she looked closer, she saw it was actually Zeus and Hades in dresses and make-up that Aphrodite had perhaps done. Then she realised that the book they had been about to read was Cinderella! Not good. Then there was a knock at the door, which Annabeth took upon herself to answer. There, in swanky clothes, designer sunglasses and a pop star smile stood Apollo. "I have a message: _Every _maiden in the land _must _attend the Prince's ball tonight, as he has to pick a bride.". Then Apollo left. Annabeth passed the message on to the others, who immediately began getting ready. That evening, whilst Annabeth was sweeping the floor and the others were at the ball, there was a puff of blue smoke. In front of her, in a purple dress, was Poseidon. Annabeth instantaneously burst out laughing.

"If you don't zip it, then I will give you the pinkest, most glittery, meringue like, frilliest, quite frankly girly dress of all time!" Poseidon growled. Annabeth instantaneously zipped it. Then, with a wave of his hand, Poseidon gave Annabeth a dress fit for a ball. It was crimson with straps that tightened just below her shoulders. She checked in the mirror that there was no trace of make-up whatsoever on her face. Then, she allowed Poseidon to transport her to the ball.

Percy sat in his throne, starring at the ballroom, now filled with lots of people. Suddenly, in amongst all the pink and purple, he saw something bright red in the far corner of the room. When he reached the mystery person, he saw it was Annabeth, nearly as red as her dress. When she saw Percy, she said, gesturing towards her dress, "Not a word about this to anyone!". Percy promptly burst out laughing. Then, with another puff of this time orange smoke, they vanished and reappeared sitting in front of the Infants. Now that they knew the story, they could tell it without confusion, but perhaps with some modifications.


	3. The Book Mix Up

At Camp, they were doing first aid medical training. Having all passed the written test, they went into the woods to do the practical test. Percy, Grover and Annabeth were shoved in a group together and given their instructions:

"Now," Chiron bellowed, "The idea is you will be given a position in the forest. You may NOT move your position. At some point, one member of your group will be injured mildly, and it will be up to their team members to use whatever they have to give them the correct treatment. The rules are simple: No cheating, no swapping and the first team to make it back here, wins! Off you go!". Everybody immediately went to their appointed spot, and waited. Annabeth, Percy and Grover soon grew bored of waiting around, until Grover broke the silence, 'Yow! Looks like we got ourselves our injury.". An arrow had pierced his arm, but only made a small gash. "I have with me the first aid book we were given! Lets see...Percy, you read and I'll treat Grover." said Annabeth. Percy opened the book and read the instructions:

"1. Get one piece of paper towel.

2. Run it under a cold tap.

3. Gently dab over child's graze-"

"Oops, " Annabeth interrupted, "Thats the Infant Guide Book.". Having given him the correct book, the three of them had soon successfully completed their training. But, when they reached the starting point, they soon discovered that they had been a minute too slow, as one other team had already got there. "Percy's team, will you please pass me your book so I can read out the answers to those who struggled." Chiron said. Percy handed the book to him, and waited for him to start reading.

"1. Get one piece of paper towel.

2. Run it under a cold tap.

3. Gently dab over child's graze.". Everybody burst out laughing at the incorrect explanation. Unfortunately, Percy, Annabeth and Grover were laughing too soon. Their punishment was to do the dishes.

"Nice one, seaweed brain." Annabeth told Percy, scrubbing yet another filthy plate.

"You were the one who had the wrong book in the first place!" Percy countered.

"You should of checked!"

"You should of had the right book!"

"Kelp head!"

"Stupid!"

"Knock it off guys! Shut up! It's happened now, so give each other a break!" Grover said, intercepting the argument. Annabeth looked at Percy. Percy looked at Annabeth. Then, they chucked their soapy dishcloths at an unsuspecting Grover. Before long, sponges, water and foam were being tossed around the room, drenching all three in a water war. All of them, that is, accept Percy, who was able to remain completely dry, much to Annabeth and Grover's annoyance. But they still continued to throw thing at one another and laugh their heads off like maniacs.


	4. The Stoll's and the Golden Mango

"Dude, I have had the best idea EVER!" Travis exclaimed proudly to his twin brother, Connor. Being sons of Hermes, they were both incredibly mischievous, and now was no different. "What is is?" Connor asked. Travis explained his plan. They hi-fived in agreement. The two headed to the Demeter cabin. Travis volunteered for the up-coming task. "Only because you fancy Katie Gardener! But go ahead," Connor laughed. Travis went a brilliant shade of red, but he continued with his job anyway. "Um, Katie-" he began,

"What is it now, Stoll? For the last time, I don't want to go out with you!" Katie growled.

"Actually, I was gonna ask if I could have a mango." Travis said bluntly.

"Um, ok then," Katie said, a little confused by his sudden request. Travis took the mango gratefully, before saying,

"But if you're still free-"

"Stoll!" Katie glowered at him. Travis walked off triumphantly, leaving a fuming Katie behind him. Connor was still laughing when they both reached the Aphrodite cabin.

When they arrived, it was surprisingly empty. Perfect. Together, they painted the mango sparkly gold using some liquid mascara they found. Then, they used hot pink eye liner to write _For the Hottest _across the front. Then, they dumped it on the floor, snuck out the door and hid underneath the window; the perfect spy point. 10 minutes later, then Aphrodite campers traipsed in, giggling and nattering to each other. Then, one of them found the mango. "To the hottest." she read. Silence, until one of them said,

"That is like so totally me!".

'In your dreams! It's me!" said another.

"Shut up you guys, it's me!". Before long, they were all arguing. Then shouting. Then fighting, until designer perfume, make-up and clothes were being tossed all over the cabin. The Stoll's laughed with glee. "This is almost as good as the time we caught Percy and Annabeth kissing during a game of capture the flag!" Connor laughed.

"Oh yeah! That was hilarious!" Travis agreed.

"Did you see Percy's face?" Connor asked. The two spent so long talking about the capture the flag incident, that they failed to notice the Aphrodite campers storming out of their cabin, clutching the Golden Mango. "Ahem." one of them said. The boys turned, and were faced by 20 odd girls, each one glaring at them. Travis gulped.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Connor shrieked. Travis didn't need to be told twice. Before long, the twins were being chased all over Camp Half-Blood by a group of angry girls. Katie laughed at the scene, before going back to her roses.


	5. Food Fight!

"Annabeth," Percy started, "What IS that?"

"It's my blueprint for Olympus." She replied. Percy braced himself for a long explanation on architecture, but instead heard the horn for dinner. One thought and one thought only popped into the camp's mind: food. Everyone lined up for their meal, before scraping a portion into the fire as an offering to the Gods. Everything was happy and normal, until the Ares cabin stormed in. Each one of them had fixed scowls - even worse than usual. Obviously, someone had done something to upset them, and that was never a good idea.

"What's up with you guys?" Percy asked from his cabin's table. Each cabin had it's own table, and they weren't allowed to sit anywhere else. Which, unfortunately for Percy, meant he was on his own. Clarisse - daughter of Ares - said,

"Somebody put flowers in our cabin!" She snarled. The Demeter cabin looked sheepish, and Annabeth immediately know what had happened.

"Katie, you didn't?" She asked Katie in disbelief.

"Well, it was really gloomy in there. We figured it needed sprucing up." She replied, nervously pushing her food around her plate.

"Right, that's it!" Clarisse yelled, picking up a plate and throwing it at Katie. However, in her rage, her aim faltered and instead she hit Travis Stoll squarely in the face.

"Oi! What have I ever done to you?" He demanded, wiping pasta from his face.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Clarisse questioned, raising an eyebrow. Travis picked up a plate and threw it at Clarisse, but missed and hit Percy instead.

"Dude," Percy exclaimed, "It's time you had a lesson in aim!" He picked up his plate and threw it at Travis, who dodged it. Instead, the plate hit Annabeth.

"You were saying, Seaweed Brain?" She said, picking up a plate and throwing it at his face. Percy threw up his hands in defense, and sent the food flying in all directions.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Conner cried with glee. Before long, everyone was throwing food at each other. The Aphrodite girls were screaming and hiding underneath the tables. The Ares kids made doubly sure they didn't miss out. "Stop!" Chiron cried, as he saw the chaos that surrounded him. Everyone stopped and listened. "We shall have a duel." Excitement rose amongst the campers. "Clarisse and Katie, come forward." The two girls stood at the front of the dining pavilion, where they were presented with two bottles. One was Brown Sauce, the other Ketchup. Katie chose the Ketchup and Clarisse took the Brown Sauce. "Now, when I say 'Campers', you will turn and shoot." The two girls stood back-to-back, waiting for the instructions. "Ready?" Chiron asked.

"Ready" The girls replied in unison.

"Party Ponies." The girls took a step forwards.

"Monsters." Another step.

"Camp." Another step.

"Campers." The two swiveled around and squeezed their bottles as if their life depended on it. Having both been successfully covered in sauce, Chiron declared it a draw, and peace could return to Camp Half-Blood. Well, almost...


	6. AN Important, please read!

**AN:**

**I don't really intend to make a habit of these, but I have noticed a few errors.**

**Percy says "I'm only 16!". That's meant to be 15 :S**

**Annabeth is working on a blueprint for Olympus, but again, TLO hasn't happened yet, so just pretend that's her dream version of it or something.**

**Typos and things, but I don't know how to edit it! :S please tell me if you know.**

**That's all and I hope you enjoy reading my story. Please do my poll which you should be able to get to from my profile. Thanks for reading this and don't worry, the craziness shall continue! :)**

**~Inspirablurr~**


	7. Hades and the Policeman

**Hello! So me and my little sister got very bored. She is telling me this story, whilst I type. Therefore, it's not my fault if it's barmy bonkers, for she is a strange child...**

**Disclaimer: *blows raspberries***

Hades was bored of death. It was just so...deathy. So he decided to visit Reading in England. Why he chose this place and Spain, we do not know. When he arrived, the first thing he noticed was that is raining. And it was grey. So much for a break from gloom. He decided to buy a car. A cherry red Ferrari, to be exact. So, as the god of all things dark and ugly was driving at 5 times the speed limit, classical music blaring from the speakers, a police car began to follow him. Hades thought to himself, "I'm loving the flashing thingys. Hmm, he's telling me to pull over. This is the perfect opportunity to ask where I can get some." With that, he pulled over.

"'Ello, 'ello, 'ello, seems we've found ourselves a bit of a plonker, ain't we?" The man said, as Hades rolled down his window. "And what the heck are you wearing?" He asked, noticing the black toga.

"Excuse me, sir, but where can I get those flashing noisy things?" Hades asked. The man blinked, before saying,

"Do you mean sirens?"

"Those too."

"Umm...they're for police cars only, mate."

"Oh, what a shame. now, if you don't mind me asking, why did you pull me over?"

"Because, mate, you were going at 60mph on a 30mph road! Who do you think you are?"

"Running round leaving scars? Collecting my jar of hearts and tearing love apart?" I'M HADES! I mean, look at me godly face!"

"Urh...are you sure you're alright?"

"Of course I'm alright, you fool. Now where can a god get some cookies and milk?"

"Oi, Bob, we've got a barmy one 'ere! He calls himself 'Hades'. Isn't he like the god of the emos or something?"

"The Underworld!"

"That too." As Bob started talking about Greet mythology, Hades sneakily slipped into the policeman's car, started the engine and turned on the siren.

"Ne no ne nor ne nor!" He sang with glee. As he looked into the passenger seat, he spotted a crumpet and flask of tea. He ate the crumpet and drunk the tea, before saying, in a very posh British accent, "Oh, I say! Where can one get some tea and crumpets around here?" Just then, 3 police cars began following him.

"Oh, well thats just fantastic." Hades sighed. With that, he clicked his fingers and he and his beloved police car, sirens and all, arrived in the Fields of Asphodel. "Yeah, baby!" He exclaimed as he drove through the spirits. Ever since that day, tea and crumpets have been a huge favourite of Hades, much to Persephone's annoyance.

**There we are! By the way, Reading is where me and my sister live, so we kind of mocked our own nation. Go us. God save the Queen, rule Britannia and all that jazz. BYE!**

**~Inspirablurr plus her little sister~**

**:)**


End file.
